1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for performing image processing on image data obtained by optically reading a document.
2. Background Arts
Conventionally, an image reader is known, which obtains a read image of a document by irradiating the document with light from a light source and receiving reflected light from the document with a light receiving element, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device). There is proposed a technique to suppress degradation in image quality of a read image for such an image reader.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-17375 discloses a technique which corrects the region at the end part of the read image of a document by using a value obtained by reading reflected light from the region neighboring the document of the positioning plate to position the document. This technique suppresses such a disadvantage that the end part of the read image becomes dark by the influence of the positioning plate.